cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Getting Ready to Go". Plot (At the Curio Shop, Arte Fact place his rare items on the stand and place his Crown of Wonder on the table for display) *Arte: Good as new. This place should be running again for people to come over and buy some of my rare items. We're going to business again with big prices and sales. *Bambadee: *knock* Heyo! *Arte: Hello. Please come in. *Bambadee: *open the door* Everyone in. *Sparky: Hey uncle, we got some fundraising work to do. *Arte: Whoa, what's with the protesting signs? *Sparky: They're not protesting signs. They're signs for fundraising. *Arte: What are you fundraising for? *Alex: We're fundraising to get money in order to buy scrapped seat parts for the plane. *Arte: You're buying scrapped parts for your plane? That's crazy. *Bambadee: It's a very special plane for everyone to ride. *Arte: Is it small? *Stoogles: No. We're not babies and we don't ride small planes. *Cowabelle: What's the size of it? *Arte: Hello? You own the plane and i'm asking you the size of the darn plane. *Sparky: It's 60 inches tall. *Arte: First of all, 1 foot is 12 inches. You're about correct. 60 inches of a plane! *Sparky: You're not trying to trick us, are you? *Arte: No. Why would i? I'm not Quizzy Bear and i'm not giving you answers like you're playing a math quiz on the challenge zone. *Alex: Booger better answer all the questions from Quizzy since he has a hard time on doing hard math. *Sparky: We need money uncle. We're having a fundraiser and all we need is some KinzCash. *Arte: I have KinzCash from people giving me tips. Oh well, i'll give you all of them. *Sparky: Yes! We're getting KinzCash. *Bambadee: Show us the money! *Arte: *give a bag of KinzCash to Bambadee* Here. That's KinzCash tip from my bag from the last three weeks. *Bambadee: *grab the KinzCash bag* Thanks a billion. *Arte: Do you guys need snacks or something? *Nibbles: No, we're totally fine. *Arte: If you changed your mind, come and get some. I have some potato chips and onion rings if you like. *Alex: We should be heading to the city. *Stoogles: We need more KinzCash. *Arte: Just go to the city and they'll give you some. *Bambadee: Up and right away. *Molly: Is the Crown of Wonder still avaailble for us to use? *Arte: Oh yes. I still got the powered up one just for you guys since your last adventure. *Alex: Wow. It's still glowing. *Arte: Yes. All set for you. *Bambadee: We'll be back. *Arte: Take that. I gotta get back on setting up the sales. (Outside of Kinzville Town) *Bambadee: So where do you want the people to give us KinzCash? *Alex: Maybe ask the people to give us money. *Sparky: No. We need something like making a stand. *Nibbles: Sparky, your ideas are dumb. How are we going to find a table and make a stand to get all the people throwing out money to our faces? *Alex: Bad news, we have to buy a table to set up a stand at the WShop. *Stoogles: Aw shucks. *Roofhowse: How are we going to get money? *Bambadee: I'll see what i can do. (At the WShop, Fluffington St. Bernard brought his new blender as Jerry is still working as the cashier) *Jerry: *wave* Thank you for shopping by. Come back anytime soon my friend. *Fluffington: The best price go on sale. One day, i'll be a millionaire. *leave the store* *Bambadee: *enter the store with his friends* Hey man, we need to talk. *Jerry: Oh hey guys. Welcome to the WShop. Do you need any food, items, books and anything else you're looking for? *Bambadee: No. We need a table for our fundraiser. *Jerry: What kind of person are you? *Bambadee: I am a secret agent of the Elite Penguin Force. We'll keep in eye in touch what is going on around your world. *Jerry: You're the CEO, are you? *Bambadee: Well........ *Alex: Don't say it. *Bambadee: Most likely yes. *Jerry: Alright CEO. We'll bring in the table for you. Men, bring in the table! *Frog Worker #1: A table coming up. *Frog Worker #2: We got one coming. *Bambadee: Bring it over outside. *Frog Worker #1: Where do you want to put it? *Bambadee: I'll show you. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 4) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers